Backfire AU
by NevaehRose
Summary: "I'm pregnant." - NaruHina Oneshot. A tad bit OOC and is AU. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I just wrote the story.


**Author's Note:** First timer here. Please be easy on me and I hope you enjoy my (attempt of a) story.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of the characters. I only own the plot and this story._

* * *

Long indigo hair, lavender tinted pupil-less eyes, smooth, fair skin and a figure held with grace, so impeccable that it couldn't be described with just a single word. She was innocent, but had a hidden sexiness that could do nothing but enhance her appeal - even if she hid it wearing an oversized jumper and skinny jeans with her hair up in a messy bun that not everyone could pull off and her glasses positioned where it should be. Though that was only the icing on the cake. She had brains and beauty with a kind nature, but was she really all that innocent?

Hinata roams around her room, searching for the perfect spot to place her camera - a place where it had perfect view of her room, but blended in to its surroundings. Finally, after a 20 minute battle with herself, she settles for the top part of her bookshelf, making sure it blended in well enough to possibly be hidden from his keen eyes.

After adjusting its position and angle, she makes herself presentable and presses record. "Hello everyone! It's been a while." A bright smile appears on her face. She was in her element, as EtherealSymphony. No shyness, no hesitation, just herself and YouTube.

"Hinata here and no I do not have a new song for you guys, unfortunately. But today, I will be doing something a bit different. This video will be a prank video on my boyfriend who will be here soon." She pauses and grabs a box. "I ordered this online and it's fake pregnancy tests, so no matter how many times I take it, a positive will always show." She takes one out of the box and heads to the bathroom.

Her room was quite simple. It was mostly white, but had tinges of blue and lavender here and there. The door was adjacent to the bookshelf and a few meters to the left of the bed, which was against the wall and centered, and opposite to the sliding doors heading to a decent sized balcony and is covered by long baby blue curtains. Two white bedside tables sandwiched her bed. The study table was to the other side of the room (from the door) and right in front of the big window that had blinds and baby blue curtains shielding the inside from too much sunlight. A light purple bean bag was on the corner, to the right of the study table and was placed on a whit fluffy rug. Her flooring was wood and her walls were beige, but very light (almost white). Above her bed were polaroid pictures of herself with friends and family. They hung on a laundry line with a few lightings to make it look stylish. A digital piano was in the corner on the other side of the study table, with a limited edition semi-acoustic guitar right beside the piano. To cut things short, Hinata's room was big she even had her own personal bathroom.

When she returns, she immediately situates herself in front of the camera. "Now all I have to do is wait, so let's get this show on the road!" With that, Hinata grabs a tiny mic and clips it inside the jumper where she knows he wouldn't notice it.

She sits on her bed, grabbing her notebook and pen from the bedside table and jotting down lyrics for her new song. Inwardly, she hoped that Naruto would make an appearance quickly before her camera runs out of battery.

Just as the thought lingered in her mind, the sound of a knock grabbing her attention. Hinata lifts her face from her book and is met with the intense gaze of her sister. "Onee-chan, your idiot boyfriend has arrived." The moment those words left the 12 year old's mouth, a deep voice protested quite loudly behind her sister.

Hinata could only laugh at the exchange. "Thank you Hanabi, but you have to be nicer to him. He is actually very smart." In the midst of speaking, she stands on her feet, notebook once again forgotten on the bedside table, and makes her way towards the door, opening it wider, where she could finally see him.

There stood Naruto Uzumaki, her 17 year old boyfriend of a year and 68 days, but hey, who's counting?

Naruto gives Hinata his signature grin before ruffling Hanabi's hair. "Thanks kiddo. I can never find my way through this mansion of yours."

Hanabi scowls, smacking his arm off her head. "Hey! Don't call me kiddo!" She attempts to push his large build, but it was all in vain, for he was almost two feet taller than her. Exasperated, she exclaims, "Whatever. Hmph! I'm out." With that she storms off, leaving the two teenagers to laugh at her attitude knowing that it was only a joke.

Naruto diverts his attention back to Hinata, the grin creeping its way up his face. "So..." He takes hold of both her hands, before looking lovingly into her eyes that never failed to make his heart skip a beat. They held so much love for him. "Now it's me and you time... Movie or cuddle? Maybe both?"

Inner Hinata smiles cheekily and sees this as the signal to begin. Mentally preparing herself, she takes a deep breath and let her acting take on its valuable role. "Naruto-kun..." She starts before looking down.

The haired man's grin began to falter, as concern filled his eyes. "Hey, what's the matter?" He tries to crane his head down in order to get a glimpse of her face. It was harder than it looked since she was almost a head shorter than him.

A smile was itching to make its way on her face, but knowing this could only tarnish the plan, she hung her head longer and composed herself.

The man let go of her hands and gently grabbed face instead, lifting it up to look at him. "Come on, Hina. Look at me... Please?"

Knowing that she was upsetting him made her upset. It almost made her double take on her plan. But she held it in because a part of her wanted to know whether or not he was willing to stay by her side through thick and thin. That conclusion only made her more determined to see this through.

Taking a deep breath, she places a hand on each of his that were still holding her face. Slowly, she clasped them and lowered them, before letting go. "We need to talk." Upon uttering those words, she heads to her bed and sits down, ushering him to take a spot next to her.

With utmost hesitance, he gulps and makes his way towards her. Finally being seated, he looks into her eyes to see if he could fond out what was the matter with her.

"I didn't want Hanabi to hear this, so now's the perfect time. I've been thinking about this for the past week and to be honest, I didn't know if this is what I wanted... at least right now." She pauses and looks away from him.

'Is she breaking up with me?' That was the first thing that entered his mind. His heart began uncomfortably banging against his ribcage and his throat tightened painfully. At the mere thought, his body was overwhelmed with heat from either anger or frustration, his mind was filled with questions like 'what if...' or 'why...' and his heart... It could only handle so much before it no longer wants to beat.

"- and after a lot of contemplating, I think it's best I tell you now." Hinata sucks in another breathe. "Naruto-kun, I-"

"Hinata, please! I can cha-" His pleading was interrupted by...

"I'm pregnant." Now that managed to snap him out of his thoughts.

"What? How? I..." He stops talking and is silent for a few seconds before standing up and pacing. "This can't be happening..."

Hinata stands up and tries to grab his arm to stop him from pacing. "Naruto-kun-"

"How long?!" His outburst made Hinata flinch. He wasn't asking, he was demanding.

'This wasn't supposed to happen.' Hinata thought as tears began to cloud her sight. 'I didn't expect this... This isn't how it's supposed to be...'

"Tell me!" He raised his voice. His pacing finally stopped and his eyes intensely gazed into her eyes.

"Uh... I... I d-don't know..." She turned away from him. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Then how do you know?" Naruto calmed down a bit, lowering his voice as he spoke

"I t-took a p-pregnancy test and it showed p-positive..."

"Was it a good brand? What if it's lying? Show me the packaging!" He bombarded her with questions and words that she couldn't find an opening to confess to him that it was a prank. She heard his footsteps against the wooden floor. "Is this it?"

At his question, Hinata curiously turned around to face him once again. There he was studying the box of [fake] pregnancy tests. After what felt like ages, he finally placed it back down and turned to her.

"S**t!" He runs a hand through his golden blonde locks in a frustrated manner. "I don't freaking want a baby!"

Then everything stopped. Like nothing mattered anymore to Hinata. To say that she was hurt was a massive understatement. The girl was crestfallen. That one sentence had shattered her perfect world and the tears that she held in since the beginning, began to cascade down her delicate face, creating an unwanted glow on her features.

Her hands automatically went to wipe the tears under her moderately big, black and thin glasses. "How could you?" It was barely a whisper, but he heard it loud and clear. That seemed to make him stop and look at her intently.

Naruto walks the few meters of distance between them and reaches out to hold her. "Hinata-"

"No! Don't touch me!" She exclaims as she swats his arms away from her, taking a step back. "Don't touch me...please..." It was quiet pleading, but that was what struck him the most.

"Hinata, let me explain-"

"What is there left for you to say?!" She lifts her head up and her eyes showed so much emotion in them that he was taken aback. "You obviously aren't looking for a future with me! What were your intentions to begin with anyways?! Was I just a prize to be won? ... No, you wouldn't that... I don't even know anymore! I'm going insane!" She throws her hands in the air for emphasis.

"You know that's not it, Hina."

"Then what is it?!" Hinata yelled. Even she was surprised with the way she was acting. Giving up, she sat on the bed, defeated, with her hands covering her face under her glasses. It was a wonder how they hadn't fallen off yet. "Oh my god... To think this was just a harmless prank..."

The room was completely silent aside from Hinata's subtle crying. At least, that was until...

"Hahaha!" Naruto burst out laughing, catching the attention of Hinata and she looked at him with a look that said 'what the hell?' Seeing this, he smiled at her and sat down. "Hinata, I knew it was a prank."

It took a few moments for her to process what he'd said, but when she did, her head snapped up to look at him, disbelieving of his claim. "No, you're just trying to sweet talk your way through this." She said accusingly, whilst shuffling a tad away from him.

Well, she tried, but he instantly put his arms around her, burying his neck into the crook of her neck. This action made her squirm in his tight hold. "Stop." But he wasn't listening to her, so she only had one option. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

She raised her left arm and poked a specific spot on his side, under his third rib that always made him jump. Just as she thought, his grip loosened and she sprung up.

"Hey! No fair." He pouted. At any other time and situation, she would have melted, but not this time. She had to stand her ground. "Ugh fine. Just listen to me." He told her, taking one of her hands in his bigger ones.

"Let go."

"Not until you listen."

"..."

"..."

"...fine."

The grin that he entered the house with decorated his sun-kissed face. "I saw the camera."

"What?!" Her head snapped towards where she had placed the camera. "H-How?"

Naruto let out another chuckle. "At first, I was seriously scared because I thought you were breaking up with me, but then you said that you were pregnant. Hahaha that's what got to me. We've never even done anything that...y'know... intimate. Your dad would have my head on a silver platter if that happened. Remember his rule? Marriage first." He said the last word like it was taboo. "So the only other way that it was possible was if you had done it with another guy and I know you _way_ too well to know that you would _never_ do that."

"..." Hinata didn't know what to say. "..." It finally sank in. "...oh yeah. I forgot about that...hehe." She smiles sheepishly at her own stupidity, embarrassed that she could have forgotten the most important piece of information.

Naruto's cheeks became tinted with a light pink colour. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Strong, but gently, he tugged on her hand, pulling her to his embrace and he lay on the bed, pulling her with him. "My Hina is so _cute_ ~"

"Hmph."

Hearing this, he looks down at her and is met with her cute pouting expression that always got to him.

"Meanie...you could have told me." She lightly hits his shoulder.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He jokingly replies, causing her to start squirming in his hold. "Fine, fine. Let me make it up to you." That stopped her movements.

She contemplated for a moment before looking at him again with an urging expression. "How so?"

Naruto inwardly shook his head. 'She so easy to read.' He tore his gaze away from her and made it look like he was thinking hard about it. "Hmm... Cinnamon buns?" He suggests, knowing full-well the answer to that and turns to her once again.

Her face practically lit up, like a child receiving a puppy for Christmas. This only made him chuckle more. "Really?"

"Of course. Anything for my favourite girl?" He smiled from ear to ear.

She wasn't satisfied though. "Excuse me?"

"Oops, sorry. I meant..." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "My _one and only._ "

She closes her eyes as her she sported a dreamy expression, as if she was on cloud nine. "Much better."

They stayed like that for a bit, before he lifted them both up and he strode towards the camera. "Thanks for watching and if you enjoyed the weird 'not really successful' -"Hey! (Hinata)"- video, please click the like button and don't forget to subscribe. Sorry, but I'm gonna steal her for a bit." He smiles widely at the camera, his hand positioned to turn it off.

"Sayonara!" The couple signed off.

 _Click._ The camera screen goes black and off they went. Not realising that the fake pregnancy test was still in the bathroom.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello! I hope you enjoyed my oneshot. It is my very first story, so please be easy on me, though I do accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I may make a second chapter to this, just for the reaction of their friends. Till next time...Bye!


End file.
